


【carolnat】每天都在被套路

by eleven_black



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven_black/pseuds/eleven_black
Summary: ＊AU设定，ooc预警＊幼儿园文笔＊年少成名天才芭蕾舞演员natasha  × 后起之秀carol，年龄差十岁。＊carol第一视角写作。
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *carol妈曾经也是一名知名舞者  
> *carol仰头看是因为设定初次见面她是十五岁，在长身体没有寡姐高。

我叫Carol·Danvers，是Natasha·Romanoff的女朋友，也是一名芭蕾舞者。今天我在论坛上遇到一个送分题，就是有人发帖询问问我和natasha第一次见是在什么时候又是因为什么合作的。这事还有谁比我更清楚的吗？没有！于是我充满自信的写下了我的答案。  
当时正在舞台上演出，偶然向台下一望，这一望使我精神为之振奋，差点就忘了下一个舞步是什么。因为我发现坐在最前面一行里有一个红发女人正在静心看演出，当我望下台下的时候她竟对我微笑，我心里好像比吃了朱古力还要甜。如果不是正在台上演出，我发誓我会立马冲到她面前问她要签名。  
我知道这个红发女人是谁，我年幼时曾看过她的演出，同时从我学习芭蕾舞开始这个人的名字就时常出现在我的课堂上。我的老师会对她全方位，360°无死角的夸赞。因此我对这位首席有着深刻的印象，有时还会异想天开的希望，能有机会和她合作！你猜猜她谁？你肯定知道的这个人便是坐我面前的Natasha·Romanoff，漫威芭蕾舞团的首席。  
将近谢幕时，我向台下“瞥了一眼”欲看看Romanoff女士还在不在，我发誓真的就一眼！  
结果哪里还有什么红发女人的身影，心里顿时冷了一大截，难怪，她是最好的舞者，怕散场时给粉丝包围，肯定是要早点走啦！  
当我失落的回到化妆间时，被吓了一跳，原来她竟坐在我的位子上。当艺术指导给我们互相介绍时，我努力保持镇定结果是没什么效果的。是的，我全身僵住，感觉自己都不会讲话。除了叫她坐之外，其他想说的话都忘的干干净净。我知道我的脸一定非常非常的红，因为我感受到我全身的血液正在急速冲向我打完大脑，我要晕了。  
在我觉得我晕倒的时候，她竟一把拉住了我的手微笑的对我说：“carol，你演的真好，我没想到你这么年轻便有种成就。”我听了这句话心里一阵甜味涌了上来，我都要激动哭了偶像叫我名字了唉！不行我要淡定，算了我淡定不了只能站那冲她傻笑了。  
原本这个时候我是要换衣服卸妆的，但因为有客人在旁边，只好暂时不卸，但是 MIiss Romanoff看出了我的意思，她含笑看着我，两眼弯弯对我说：“不用客气，大家都是同行，你卸妆就好。”我像一个机器人一般，偶像叫我做什么就照做了。其实我本来有些不好意思的，但是偶像都不在意我就更不在意了。   
我一边卸妆


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊AU设定，ooc预警  
> ＊幼儿园文笔  
> ＊年少成名天才芭蕾舞演员natasha × 后起之秀carol，年龄差十岁。  
> ＊carol第一视角写作。

和Miss Romanoff的合作格外愉快与顺利，我们有事没事就聚一起讨论演出，她对我也是特别的关怀。除了对我的形体动作和表情进行指导之外，对我的日常生活也是照顾的无微不至，各种零碎的事情都替我想的特别周到，晚上还亲自开车送我回家，甚至连量服装和买饰物都和我一起去。我想可能是妈妈之前拜托过她，看在我年纪小不懂事多多关照一点。

可是不知道为什么，她全方面各种体贴的关照我。让我产生了一丝别扭的感觉，总觉的她另有所图。

因为这件事情，我已经烦恼了好几天做什么事情都没法集中注意力。我尽力让自己在排练时保持全身心投入，不过显然效果不佳。因为我摔倒了，并且碰倒了另一个舞者，我知道我惹祸了，下意识望向Miss Romanoff，她双手抱胸板着一张脸凝视着我。我感觉她下一秒就要对我破口大骂了，我绝望的闭上眼睛默默低下脑袋，等待着暴风雨的到来。

过了好一会儿，想象中的怒骂并没有出现。出于好奇心我大着胆子，悄悄的睁开一只眼想用余光瞥一眼Miss Romanoff现在是什么表情。哪知道我一抬头就被她发现了，吓的我又赶紧闭上眼睛。

“carol，你出来一下。”从Miss Romanoff的的声音里听不出是喜还是怒。于是我的心里就没底了，虽然不情愿和她出去但是人在屋檐下不得不低头，我还是爬起来跟她出去了。

“摔到哪了？”她皱眉看着我问道。

我盟了，她竟然没有骂我，还在关心我。 为了防止她知道我没事后，再追究责任。我假装哧的抽了一口气，可怜兮兮的蹲下来揉了揉脚腕，表示我脚扭着了很疼。

她叹了口，把我一把抱了起来“走，我们去看医生。”

我彻底懵了， 挣扎道：“Miss Romanoff.....我.....其实没那么严重的，不用去医院的。”

“为什么走神？”她挑眉看着我，没有回答我的话，而是开始转移话题。

我仰头看着她，下意识的缩了缩脖子蚊子哼哼：“因为你对我太好了，而我又想不通为什么。”

Miss Romanoff好笑的摇了摇头：“对你太好有什么问题吗？”

我摇了摇头，接着又点了点头：“一个人莫名其妙的对另一个人特别好，那肯定是另有企图的。”

她抽了抽嘴角：“我是把你当妹妹看，姐姐特别照顾妹妹有错吗？”

“没错。”我愧疚的摇了摇头，是我错怪Miss Romanoff，亏她对我这么好，我真是太没良心了！

而且我现在还在欺骗她，顿时觉得自己更坏了。我觉得不能再欺骗她了，于是从她怀里挣起来特别诚恳的对她说：“Miss Romanoff我刚刚是装的，我没有扭到脚。”

她笑着点了点头，“我知道。”

我惊了，瞪大了眼睛问：“那你为什么说带我去看医生。”

她挑眉：“因为我想看你能演到什么时候。”

“.........” 

我觉得我被套路了，我生气了，我不想理她了。


End file.
